PRIZE Bring Down The House Show (RLS Special Card)
'''PRIZE Bring Down The House Show '''was a special live show to mark the beginning of the "season" for PRIZE Wrestling League, which hosted most of the angles and matches expected for the cancelled London Special1, taking place at the Vermillion Theatre in Peckham, London on the 8th October 2018. It included a meet-and-greet with several stars after it's conclusion. Background # The Four Woman Match to kick off the show was announced in Squared Circle Insider a few days prior to the event with little actual build-up, replacing plans for a Dulcy Bravo/Sarah Fenix clash in order to accommodate new signings Nikki Gore and Jessie Hu. # Brent Blake and Matsuda's Grudge Match2 was planned for the London Special, and the story from that remained the same. # The Misfits' plan to challenge for the Tag Team Championships at the London Special fell apart when it was cancelled, and they were unable to reschedule on such short notice, leading to CrossBones being called back in. # Nova Champion Dempsey and Mikey Ace had been feuding prior to this special, and were set to meet at the London Special anyway. Their feuding on Grapplr was seen as the beginning of PRIZE's so-called "interactive age". # Grand Champion Angel was set to face Faye Spires at the London Special anyway, and the story here remained the same. # This was also the case for Elite Champion Pete Hook and Chris Wayland, until the match-type was changed to Anything Goes, Anywhere Falls3 prior to the event. Card Aftermath # Sarah Fenix is heavily implied by the narrative to be the next challenger to Angel's Grand Championship. # Brent Blake seemingly injured Matsuda in their savage encounter, and the possibility of him coming back for revenge down the line was hinted at. # The Kings of Wrestling ended their feud with CrossBones still as champions, and PRIZE are keen for both teams to stay on. # Mikey Ace became the first person to win a championship from a previous holder in PRIZE, and talked after his victory about his reign being the first to "really mean something". # Faye Spires is now finished as #1 Contender, with Sarah Fenix in all likelihood replacing her. She also needs minor surgery on her right thumb, confirming so after the show. # Pete Hook retained his Elite Championship after some trickery (persuading the tired Wayland to lumber into the ring after him before hitting the Line and Sinker for the win), but Wayland has made it clear they aren't done. Trivia * There was a meet-and-greet after the show where fans in attendance were treated to appearances by; Piranha, Grayson Gage (unadvertised for legal reasons, and appearing under his real name), Hubris, and all the champions as of the show's end. * SCI will, as usual, be offering a review with star ratings. The second match, in particular, is heavily expected to do well. Behind-the-Scenes/Notes # In truth, I fell behind due to some changes in my real life. All fixed for 2K19. # More dramatic name for No Holds Barred. # More dramatic name for Falls Count Anywhere. The 2K Forums thread housing these shows, and this Universe in general, can be found here.